Something More
by cherryblossoms21
Summary: Short oneshot. 'She was tired of being second. Tired of seeing his eyes light up when SHE was near by. Tired of watching her object of affection run after HER. Tired of having her heart broken countless of times.' Rating T for some language.


**CB (cherryblossoms21) - Hiya peeps! Had this in my head and I knew if I just typed this and not post, I'd be mad at myself. . .**

**Miroku- I think you should have added, err, what's the word. . .**

**Sango- Hentai?**

**Miroku- _grins happily_ Yes!**

_**Sango groans and then hits Miroku with her boomerang**_

**CB- _sweat drop_ That was interesting. . . Anyway, Fluffy, disclaimer please?**

**Sesshoumaru- Cherryblossoms21 does not own Inuyasha. Do not sue or face this Sesshoumaru. _glares and then turns to CB (me)_ I told you not to call this Sesshoumaru, Fluffy. . .**

**CB- Um, _starts to walk slowly to the door_, on to the fic!**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_

Not Me

_I've shed tears,_

_more than I can count._

_My heart's been broken,_

_more than you have ever known._

_And yet,_

_I come back,_

_wanting to see your smile,_

_your laugh._

_Every little thing_

_that makes you_

_who you are._

_For awhile,_

_I'm truly happy._

_But then I see you gazing lovingly_

_at someone that's not me_

_and my heart_

_once again breaks._

_And yet,_

_I still come back,_

_wanting to see you smile. . ._

Watery brown eyes looked down into the vine covered well. Kagome tried her hardest to stop the tears that were threatening to come. She did not want to cry again. Not anymore. She was tired of being second. Tired of seeing his eyes light up when _she_was near by. Tired of watching her object of affection run after _her_. Tired of having her heart broken countless of times.

This, was the last time she would ever step foot in this beautiful, yet terrible place.

Kagome put one of her foot on the ledge and prepared to leap into the time portal to go home, when a pair of strong arms stopped her and easily removed her from the opening of the well.

She turned around, surprised, she had told no one, nor had anyone saw her come here. Who had stopped her?

Ember eyes stared strongly into hers and she gasped loudly.

"I-Inuyasha. . ."

"What are you doing! Where you going to go home without telling me!" he screamed, but then his voiced softened. "And, why are you crying?"

Kagome eyes widened. She had forgotten about her tears and she hastily wiped them away, but then just stopped. "I'm going Inuyasha," she said in a stronger voice than before. "I'm going home for good."

Confusion appeared on Inuyasha face as he replied. "B-but the jewel shards! We need you to locate them!"

She coldly turned her back to him. _Just go home Kagome! He just needs you to be his shard detector! Nothing more. . . _Once again, she put her foot on the edge of the well, preparing to jump. "Go ask your lover Kikyo. I'm sure she'd readily agree. Then after you collect all the shards, she can bring you to hell."

Again, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, but this time Kagome struggled to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me Inuyasha! Let me go! I refuse to be your tool! I refuse to be used by you anymore! DAMNIT, LET ME GO!"

And he did what she said and dropped her roughly on the ground. She stood up, but was surprise by the anger on his face.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK! THAT YOU'RE A TOOL! KUSO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I NEED YOU KAGOME THAT I WANT YOU BY MY SIDE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I- I – Damnit! I love you!"

Shock swept through her. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All Kagome could do was stare at Inuyasha with disbelief clearly written on her face.

"B-but Kikyo. . ."

"What about that bitch?" Inuyasha grabbed her hands and held them closed to him. "Kagome, there was something about you when I first saw you. Yes, maybe the only reason I even noticed you was because you looked like Kikyo. But, then as we got to know each other, I've had this urge to protect you from anything that tried to harm you. Hell, I even got jealous from that mangy wolf. Kagome listen," Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, sincerity and something else-could it be-, "there is only one woman that I want to be with me the rest of my life and that person is you. I don't give a damn about Kikyo or anyone else, I love you."

Her face brightened and she took her hands away from his grip and looped them around his neck.

"Oh Inuyasha! You have no idea of how long I've waited to hear those words!" And instead of saying 'I love you too', Kagome pushed his head down, and they shared their first kiss that signified that they were finally together. The first kiss of many others of course. . .


End file.
